Life Living with Raia
by Jessicaisme123
Summary: Go into the world with Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell when they experience mixed emotions, feelings, desicions,and difficulties. Now you get to experience all of this with them! (PLEASE READ! Even if the summary doesn't make it sound good. I worked very hard!)
1. Chapter 1

Interview-Ross and Maia

Fanlala: "If you had to describe your cast member in one word what would it be?"

Ross: "Wait...Am I describing Maia?"

Fanlala: "Yes."

Ross: "Adorable!"

Maia: "Awwwe!" "Well your adorable too!"

"I cant believe I said that!' Ross thought. Maia must think he's crazy now. Ross had a crush on Maia but wasnt sure how she would respond, so he thought he shouldnt say anything but now that he called her adorable he mine as well! He thought sarcastically.

"He totally likes you!" Cierra said. "I cant tell him that i like him too though, what if he doesnt and I embarass myself!?" "He'll think im physco!" Maia asks.

"No he won't. Its way obvious that he likes you! It reminds me of Callie and Brandon!" Cierra says giggling. "Ughhhhh...your an idiot!" Maia says laughing. "I'll go pay the bill." Maia says. As Maia walks to the counter, Cierra gets a suprise...*ding ding ding* The text reads: "Hey Cierra, im not sure if Maia talked to you about the interview yet but, let me know if she did. I need to talk."

And when reads the name above the message it says "Ross".

When Maia came back to the coffee table Cierra showed Maia the text and she couldnt believe her eyes! "Oh My God!" Maia said slowly.

"What are you gonna do!?" Cierra asked while her and Maia walked down the street. " . " Maia responded in shock.

"You have to tell him!" Cierra responds. "I'll wait for him to say something first." Maia says. "We'll will talk more about this later. You have a photo shoot to go to,

and you know who its with." Cierra says as if she was readin the ending of a fairytale. "I know, will you stay there with me!? You have to!

It will be way to awkward with just him and I there!" Maia beggs. "Fine..." Cierra answers. "But the next time we go shopping, your driving."

"DEAL!" Maia says with joy

Photoshoot-Ross and Maia

"Hey at least we got here first. It doesnt look like he's here yet." Cierra says excitingly.

"Come,come,come!" One of the stylists says. "I'll wont move from this spot, promise." Cierra says.

After Maia changes she looks over to Cierra's spot to find her dancing to the music that's blaring. It was "Birthday" by Selena Gomez.

Maia starts giggling at her uncontrolably. By now Cierra was shaking her head everywhere and her hair starts flying.

Maia couldnt help herself but laugh. Maia then realizes that she was standing on the white background and the photograper Then the photographer said that he got some amazing shots of her laughing at he couldnt wait for everyone to see them. Maia blushed


	2. Chapter 2

"They are amazing." Ross said surprising everyone from behind the photographer. "Hey!" Maia said greeting him. Ross smiled at her after she finished talking. "I see you brought your background dancer!" Ross said sarcastically. "I'm not a background dancer, I'm _the_ background dancer!" Cierra responded. Everyone quickly laughed at her smart remark. "Come, come, come!" The stylist said to Ross. Ross followed her and made a confused facial expression. The photographer said Maia could get a drink while they waited for Ross to get changed. While Maia wore a mint green crop top and waist high white shorts with some white keds, Ross walked out with a blue button up shirt with the fist three unbuttoned and a mixed plaid shorts with navy blue keds. Maia could imagine herself drooling. The photographer called out "Okay! Back to the shoot!" Ross and Maia made their way to the white background paper. "Just do the poses that I tell you to." said the photographer.

"Maia put your right hand on Ross's chest and your left on his waist. And Ross put your right hand on Maia's waist and leave your other arm down." Maia and Ross did as they were told and the photographer kept on giving them compliments about how well they looked together. By now "Come and Get It" by Selena Gomez was playing. And Maia was wondering why all Selena Gomez songs were playing? They were on the last pose and it was when Ross had to pick Maia up bridal style. Ross loved when he got to pick her up, he felt like they were the only two on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, It was hot in there!" Maia said wiping the sweat off her face. "You're lucky I didn't ditch you in there" Cierra said smelling her pits. "Cierra, don't do that in public, that's disgusting!" Maia said laughing. "What, I don't want pit stains on my tank top!?" Cierra said. Maia just laughed at her lame excuse. "So!?" Cierra said in suspense. "So what?" Maia reacted. "What are we doing for your birthday!?" Cierra shouted for everyone to hear. "I don't know yet?" Maia said quietly feeling embarrassed. "You don't know!?" Cierra said. "Its your big 2.0.!" "I know!" Maia answered. "I'm excited, and I'm obviously having a party but I don't what I want to do or where I want to do it?" "Okay, we can worry about it later." Cierra said. "We have to go do a table read, we don't want to be late!"

As Maia and Cierra reached the stage door to The Fosters set they ran into David (Lambert-Plays Brandon). "Brandon!" Cierra waved at him. Maia smiled at him and waved. They all walked into the table read room and found there spots with their water, new script, and sat down in their swivel chair. On Maia's left was Jake T. (Austin-Plays Jesus) and then she got a surprised guest on her right. She read the script with the name Ross Lynch who plays "Justin Write" who plays one of Brandon's friends. Maia then quickly pulled out her phone and texted Cierra. The text read: _Guess who's playing one of Brandon's buddies on this episode!? _Cierra walked over to Maia and bent over so their heads met. Cierra did a quick glance at the script and whispered in Maia's ear "_ .God."_ "Are you guys having a girl meeting?" Jake said while glancing at them whispering into each others ears. Maia looked at him and said "Ross is guest starring on this episode." "You mean, Ross Lynch?" Jake T. said. "The one that did Teen Beach Movie with you, I want to meet him!" "Well when he gets here he's gonna sit next to me" Maia said while pointing to the spot next to her.

Ross then arrived and all they had to do was wait for Nor Buck (the director). While they waited everyone voted on playing Selena Gomez's new album. The album blared and Jake T. was having a dance attack next to her. Maia was giving him a confused look and he just looked at her and said "What?" "I only worked with her for 5 years!" Jake T. said. By then more people were laughing at him. Teri (Polo-Plays Steff) yells "DANCE-OFF" Everyone laughed at her and she just said "What?" like she didn't know what was funny. Ross whispers in Maia's ear "Is it always like this?" "No, maybe their throwing a party in your dedication!?" They both laughed at Maia's remark.

The album already finished all of the songs and no one knew what to do. All of a sudden someone walked in and Maia was shocked...


	4. Chapter 4

**Maia couldn't believe her eyes! She was shocked. She was embarrassed. She was frustrated. She didn't know what to do "What's he doing here?" Maia asked Jake T. Then there at the door was Justin Bieber. (P.S. now I'm going to pretend that Maia had a relationship with Justin instead of Selena just think that Maia is Selena) Then Maia's biggest fear happened. Justin had a microphone. What's he doing here? Maia thought. Just as she was done thinking, Justin hopped over a table and when in the middle of the tables. And then she hears it...the voicemail. The voicemail in her new single "Love Will Remember" Maia could feel her face getting heated. Is this why she couldn't get her feelings for Ross set straight? Because she still has feelings for Justin? No she can't. She likes Ross not Justin. And then everyone hears the voicemail:**

**Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that I love you so so so so much, Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess, You are worthy of all of the love in the world. You are the love of my life. **

**Oh no. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to run out of the room? Feel grateful? Forgive him? Get back together with him? **

**And then Nor Buck (the director) hands her a microphone with "MAIA" bedazzled on the side of it. And then it was her turn to sing.**

She looked at everyone in the room and they all looked back at her. But Cierra looked at Maia and mouthed "What are you gonna do?"

Fastly walking out of the room Maia walks out the door and down the hallway then stops. She hears the music die down and the door open and close. Then she hears a knock on her door. She grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes to make sure you can't tell she was crying. "It's me. Can I come in?


	5. Chapter 5

**"Come in." Maia said trying to act like nothing happened. Ross walked in. "Hey" he said. "You okay?" "I'm great" Maia said with a fake smile. "That smile is fake!" Ross said with a smile. "You just know everything don't you!?" Maia said sarcastically. They both laughed. "Sorry that your first table read with us wasn't as glamorous as you thought it would be. They usually go a lot better than that!" Maia said giggling. "I have a feeling the upcoming ones wont be like that." Ross said smiling. "And how do you know that you'll be in more than one episode?" Maia said with a smirk. "Well I hope I'll be In a lot more episodes." Ross said. Maia looked at him with those sparkling eyes then Ross closed his eyes and went in for one thing only.**

**"What just happened." Maia thought. All of a sudden she heard a voice, it was David asking if he could come in. "Come in" Maia said. "Hey" David said. "What was that about?" "I'm not exactly sure yet?" Maia answered. It was true she didn't know why Justin tried performing for everyone. But her and Ross kissed for a reason.**

**"YOU K-K-K-K-K-K-KKKKISSED!" Cierra said stumbling over the k. "You gotta tell me everything!" "Well we don't have time for that." Maia said smiling. "We have the Teen Beach Movie premiere in 3 1/2 hours." "Wow! Time went by fast and we barely got our table read done." Cierra said. "Don't even get me started on that!" Maia said laughing. "Lets just go" Cierra said smiling. **

**As Maia and Cierra were in the same trailer getting ready for the Teen Beach Movie premiere they started talking about the after party. "So," Cierra started. "Are you still performing at the after party?" "Oh yeah!" Maia said. "And I'm gonna rock it!" "That's my girl!" Cierra said laughing. "What song are you singing?" Cierra asked. "Love Will Remember?" Maia suggested. "What about Ross, do you think he'll get the wrong message?" Cierra asked. "I don't think so, he might not even like me." Maia said. "Yes he-" Cierra started saying before she was cut off by "Time to go!" from one of the stylists. "Lets do this." Cierra whispered in Maia's ear.**

**"Maia, Cierra to your left!" One of the photographers shouted at them. They both looked to their left to find a photographer flashing a light at them. Maia left Cierra to take more pictures as she went to go make sure that everything was set up the way she wanted it. "Maia!" she heard her vocal manager, Rebecca shout. "How does everything look!?" "Fantastic!" Maia said excitingly. "Great!" Rebecca said happily. "Oh yeah I've been meaning to tell you, you're going to do more songs than we thought you would." "Okay! That's fine!" Maia said happily. "Good, we have your song list ready over with the DJ." Rebecca told Maia. Maia was walking over to the DJ as Ross ran up to her. "Hey" Ross said excitingly. "Hey." Maia said. "Why are you so excited?" She asked. "And shouldn't you be out on the carpet taking pictures?" "I wanted to come talk to you first!" Ross aid jumping a little. "Okay! That's it tell me right now!" Maia said laughing. "Your mom's here!" Ross said shouting a little. "My mom!" Maia said with a shocked face. "Yeah! What's the matter?" Ross asked her. "Nothing. I just never told her that my album came out and she hates it when I don't tell her stuff." Maia answered him. "Don't worry about that! She wont care." Ross said trying to make her feel better. "I cant worry about this anyway I have to go look at what songs I'm performing tonight." Maia said trying to ignore the fact that her mother was here. **

**"That was a great movie!" Maia's mother said. "Yeah, so great!" Maia said rushing her mother. "Its time to get you back to your hotel!" "Well okay I will see you tomorrow!" Maia's mother said while kissing Maia on the cheek. "Bye! Love you!" Maia said with a fake smile. " " Maia said under her breath. "Hey!" Ross said jumping into his spot next to Maia. "How did it go with your mom?" He asked. "Good" Maia said with a surprised face. "Now lets get to the after party" Maia said walking fast. "I only have 20 minutes before my first song starts and Rebecca just told me that they switched up my song set list again!" Maia said panicking. "Relax." Ross said. "Everything will be fine" Ross grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. "It will all be okay" "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." Maia said fluttering her eyes. "Now lets go." Ross said pulling her away from where they were standing.**

**Maia could here the crowd shouting her name in a chant. "Maia! Maia! Maia!" Rebecca, her vocal manager stumbled over some cords behind stage to hand Maia her microphone and the new song set list. "These are the songs." Rebecca said handing Maia the sheet. "And here's your special microphone, ya' know the one with your name bedazzled on the side of it!?" she said. "Thanks!" Maia said with a nervous smile. And then she heard it...AGAIN.**


End file.
